prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Boss
is the leader of Eternal, intending to gain eternal life by finding the keys to Cure Rose Garden and take over the worlds adding everything of value to his collection. He is almost always thinking of Flora much to Anacondy's displeasure. He sits in a levitating mechanical throne for most of the series, though he can walk on his own and even fly without it. History He has some sort of history with Flora. In the past, he once got in to the Cure Rose Garden where he met Flora and fell in love with her. But then she locked/sealed the gates/entrance and hid the garden where no one and Eternal would ever find it and they stopped communicating with him. Wanting the garden and her, he rushes his employees to get it from the Pretty Cures. He mostly appears sitting in his office and demanding Rose Pact. In episode 43 he decided to see Flora's chosen one for himself and appeared in front of Nozomi and Coco. Nozomi transformed into Cure Dream and tried to fight him but he easily overpowered her and even erased whole school building in the process, while telling her things with no value should just disappear. Soon after other Pretty Cures and Milky Rose appear and he throws 5 Hoshiina balls at them, which fuse into Pretty Cures' shadows. Pretty Cures defeat them and he tries to attack them but Anacondy comes and they both teleport back to Eternal HQ. He appears again in episode 46 in which he kills Mucardia and confronts Anacondy about the letter addressed to him by Flora. As Anacondy tells him that she always worked hard for him and how it was never enough he tells her to put Pretty Cures into his collection. Anacondy risks her life in doing so but succeeds in turning all 5 Pretty Cures into stone statues. He then stands up and prepares to take off to the Cure Rose Garden, but Anacondy tries to stop him. Seeing she is weakened he mercilessly kills her and flies off. In episode 47 he arrives at Flora's location and starts destroying the place. Soon Pretty Cures(revived by Syrup) arrive and confront him. He says they have some amazing powers and that it seems he will need to reveal his true strength. He then transforms into his final form and obliterates both Cure Rose Garden and the world, while saying that whole world and everything in it now belongs to him. His final appearance is in episode 48 where the Cures continue fighting him, but he proves too strong. He almost kills Flora but suddenly lots of letters addressed to Pretty Cure and Milky Rose come out from Mailpo. He meets his demise when he is distracted by Anacondy while the Cures' final attack Milky Rose Floral Explosion hits him. Personality At first, he develops feelings towards Flora politely, later, he was banished by Flora and told never to return. This caused him to become power hungry and evil. He is very ruthless and will do anything to achieve his goal of controlling the whole world; even killing his employees. Appearance He is a tall man wearing a maroon cloak over black robes and wears a silver helm on his head with long dark blonde hair. In his final form he no longer wears his robes, cloak and helm, he grows 2 pairs of wings; 1 grey pair and 1 purple pair. He has a hoshiina like ball on his chest and his arms and legs look treant like in appearance. His hair is also shorter. Trivia *His true name is never revealed and was always called "Kanchō" in the anime, but is translated as "The Curator" or "The Director" in some English fan translations. *His and the other main villain's silhouettes (Evil King, Goyan, Desperaia, Moebius and Dune) are seen in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. The Boss' silhouette represents Eternal. *He is the first main villain that fell in love with a good character, succeeded by Queen Mirage. *Boss appears as a revived villain in ''Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!'' along with Evil King, Goyan, Noise, Moebius, Pierrot, Dune, Dyspear, Red and Selfish King. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!